One Simple Kiss
by purevintagegal
Summary: One simple kiss can have many different meanings. One simple kiss can change everything. Set some time after "Get Me to Mecca On Time". Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay. So I haven't written in a really long time and this is my first "I Dream of Jeannie" fanfic… so bear with me! This is going to be short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it!  
>~purevintagegal<p>

I own nothing! I just borrow characters from shows and use my mind to tell stories. "I Dream of Jeannie" belongs not to me, but to the genius Sidney Sheldon.

If you like my writing please check out my other account:

moviechick9620

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~Jeannie's POV~<strong>_

As I sat on the couch, waiting for my master to come home, I thought back to the events earlier this week. I had almost lost my powers, but more importantly, I told him I loved him. I told my master, Anthony Nelson, that I loved him. Not in a platonic way, but real love. Right before I had disappeared, I saw something change in his eyes. Was it fear? Was it happiness? Was it love?

_Love… _Something we never talk about. Something that I wish I knew if he felt it for me.

For the past couple of days, nothing new had occurred. The only thing different was that I felt like he was not looking at me in the same way. I knew he would not tonight, as I am sure he has found out what I have done. Even if he gets angry, he can never stay too upset at me for long…I hope this time, it will not be different.

I heard his car pulling up, so I quickly smoked back into my bottle. I hear the door slam and I brace myself.

"Alright Jeannie, I know it was you," he said "c'mon out." I slowly came out of the bottle and faced him.

"Yes, master?" I tried, innocently.

"Oh no, you don't! Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why did you do it? Why did you make that poor girl way those things to Dr. Bellows?"

"Because I knew that she was going to be your new secretary. I could not let that fire-haired creature harm thee." I was made at just the thought of that…_woman_ near my master!

"Ha! How could that young girl harm me?" He was steaming.

"Oh master, I saw the way she looked at you. I know what she had in mind." Okay, I was acting out of jealousy, but I have the right to defend my master!

"'The way she looked at me'? Oh Jeannie, don't tell me that you're jealous of her!" He said laughing and stepping a little closer to me.

"Does thou think I was jealous of her? Oh master!" I gave him the best fake laugh I could make, but he saw right through it. He took my hands into his.

"Oh Jeannie, you have nothing to be jealous about!" he said.

"Does thou really think so?" I said, still unsure about believing what he was saying.

"Yeah! You're at least five times prettier tan her!" he said with a big smile on his face. What he said made me blush.

"Oh! You are the best master a genie could ever have!" I said, wrapping my arms aound his neck and hugging him tightly.

"And you're the best genie a fellow could ever have," he said into my hair, "and you know what? I'd never trade you for anything in the world." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent chills all along my spine.

"Does thou really mean that, master?" I said as I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes." He said and closed the space between out lips.

* * *

><p>One kiss, one simple kiss could mean many things. The way he was kissing me, it did mean many things. This one kiss was different than all the others. It was slow, tender, and cautious. I felt all of his emotions coming through to me with the kiss, and it wasn't by magic. Care. Worry. Happiness. Longing. Need, and something completely new. Something I have never really felt coming from him before. It made me feel wanted. It made me feel treasured. I was love. He loved me, and I loved him. I was finally happy. Serene, at last.<p>

* * *

><p><em>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!<em>

Author's Note: Now for all of you who want the comedy element of the show, keep reading, and for those of you who don't want to spoil the moment, **STOP HERE!** Also, the following does contain **T rated** material…don't worry, its not that bad, but just to be on the safe side, I thought I should warn you. Okay, have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Jeannie's POV~<em>**

And then the whole thing changed. The feelings changed. The kiss changed. There was still love, a lot of it coming through, but now it wasn't a tender kiss anymore. Now, it was all passion. It had more passion than anything I had ever felt with him before…I liked it.

My hands were running through his hair and his were feeling any patch of bare skin he could find. His touch felt hot against my skin, and I couldn't get enough of it. His lips left mine and began placing a trail of hot kisses all around my neck.

"Oh Anthony…" I could not help but quietly moan as his mouth worked the magic only he could conjure up against my skin. I began unbuttoning his uniform and then his shirt, but I got frustrated and blinked it away. I ran my hands along his bare chest and back. He had perfectly toned muscles. He then removed the top of my outfit and put his lips to work again. This time I moaned a little louder. His lips covered mine.

He led me back to the couch, carefully so that he wouldn't break the kiss, and laid me down and began kissing my neck again and back to my lips. I was beginning to unbutton his pants when the doorbell rang. He jumped off me and went to find his shirt while I quickly disappeared. Right at that moment, Roger walked in.

"Hey Tony, the door was open so I let myself in…" he said as he looked at a shirtless Tony, with pink, swollen lips. He looked at the floor and found my top. "I, uh, did I interrupt something?"

I popped back in wearing a different outfit. "Oh, hello Captain Healey, how pleasant of you to stop by." I said, but he gave me a strange look. Not only did I have matching red lips, but my neck and as far as my blouse would show, was pink. Something clicked in his head.

"I just remembered an appointment I have to go to …so I'll stop by some other time," he smirked and said to Tony, "don't have too much fun while I'm gone." And with that, he bolted out the door.

I had noticed that my master hadn't said one word this whole time. I walked over to where he was standing and stood in front of him, worried. "Master, what is the matter? Did I disappoint you?"

"Dissa- Jeannie! How could you think such a thing!" he took hold of my hands. "I could never be disappointed in you, I love you too much." He said it! He had said that he loved me and by the looks of his beautiful blue eyes, he meant it. "Now, I'm going to go lay down for a bit and how about we go to see a movie later?"

"Oh master! I would love that!" he smiled broadly.

"Okay." He said and walked into his room and shut the door. I waited a little and then I smoked and went under his door to follow him in. This time, he let me stay.

* * *

><p><em>I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!<em>

~purevintagegal


End file.
